Search engine users want search results that are relevant and informative. Informative search results are search results that help the user determine whether to click on a user selectable link to access a resource referenced by an access mechanism (e.g., a URL) contained in the link. For example, a search result that only provided a name of the resource, with nothing else, would not help the user make an informed decision. Most likely, the user will disregard the result and will select away more informative result. This is detrimental to a resource provider and, potentially the user, as the user may wind up accessing a less relevant resource.